Alpha And Omega 3
by rocker95
Summary: An earthquake and volcanic eruptions force the wolves of Jasper Park to leave or become toast. Better story than summary, I promise. Rated T Just In Case.
1. Hades On Earth Again

**ALPHA AND OMEGA 3**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Previously in the lifeline of our Canadian wolves, they were recruited by Unity Hearts and a renegade Bug. They battled evil for the fate of New York City. Now, the wolves are back home safe and sound... or so they thought...

October 2015.

"Are you spouses ready to eat?" asked Eve from the entryway of her den.

"Yep." said Tony. "We're coming."

Tony and Oahu then began walking inside when Oahu heard a thump in the leaves. She turned around and saw a peach lying in the pile of leaves. She smiled in happiness of the end of monstrosity and put her paw over her belly.

"Don't worry, babies." said Oahu. "Everything will be okay." she said and walked inside.

Far below the leaves in the mantle, red hot lava arose.

Meanwhile, back on Neptune. Tissaquel Corretani's house.

The phone rang.

"Speak." said Tissaquel.

"Tissaquel Corretani?" asked a voice.

"This is her." said Tissaquel. "I said speak."

"We are picking up very strange and louder activity of liquified primal polyalloys on Earth." said the voice.

"Where?" asked Tissaquel, worried.

"Jasper Park, Canada." said the voice.

"Are you sure?" asked Tissaquel. "We wiped them out back in Earth's January."

"We did what you asked and monitored Oahu so you'd know if she was okay." said the voice. "We had picked up activity after their January and apparently, there were large traces in an old crystal mine near Crystal Peak. The Devil and his sidekicks used it against them and a superhero crew named Unity Hearts. I need you to take precautions for your daughter's safety."

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Tissaquel and sent out a message to a device of Oahu's.

March 25, 2016. Night.

Humphrey and Kate lie asleep in their room of their den.

Inside Humphrey's body, his insides started to turn pink like fire lighting and tempature arose. As it got hotter, Humphrey began to feel pain. Next, it got bad enough that he wimpered. Then, it felt bad enough he began to scream.

"KATE! KATE, PLEASE HELP! GET SOME WATER! IT'S BURNING! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Kate then began to look around for a special pale of water Gadget specifically had for emergencies.

"HURRY!"

"I'm looking!" Kate cried. But when she looked over, she witnessed the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen. Humphrey tore off his own flesh like it was just a costume.

(It zooms in to Humphrey's eyes, then zooms out to a Humphrey in pain, but still with flesh)

"HURRY!" he shouted.

"I'm looking!" Kate cried then found the pale beside a wall. She then rushed it over to Humphrey and let him drink it.

"IT DIDN'T WORK! IT STILL BURNS! CALL MY BROTHER!"

Kate then looked around for the cellphone and flipped through the numbers then called Gadget.

"Gadget!" Kate cried. "It's an emergency! We need you!"


	2. Party Rock Is In The Den

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Vet. Humphrey was having tests ran on him while Gadget, Kate, Jackie and Haley stood in a room with the doctor.

"This case is very rare." said the doctor.

"Is it gavera alloy?" asked Gadget.

"Yes." said the doctor.

"Has he had it since birth?" asked Gadget.

"Yes." said Haley. "The day you were born, Humphrey was barely moving. He had a pink glare in his eyes that quickly went away. Right about the same time I realized how strange that was, I believed he wasn't gonna make it. But then, everything went back to normal."

"This sounds like gavera had a way of hiding itself." said Gadget.

"The tests are done." said the doctor. "You may visit him."

Kate then came into Humphrey's room.

"Hey, baby." Kate cried.

Humphrey, with a weak-tired look on his face, turned his head over to Kate.

"Hello, sweetheart." Humphrey said in a weak voice.

"Baby, you look terrible." Kate cried.

"Maybe I didn't eat enough berries." Humphrey joked.

Kate smiled.

Jasper Park.

"I'm really worried about Humphrey." said Lizzie, Winston's wife. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine." said Jade. "It's what I have."

"You know what, babe?" asked Jeffrey.

"What?" asked Jade.

"This is off topic, but I got this strange feeling." said Jeffrey.

"So do I." said Jade.

"I do too." said Winston.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tony.

"Well, it's like this..." said Jeffrey.

**Jeffrey:**

PARTY ROCK

**Winston:**

YEA

**Jeffrey:**

Whoa!

**Winston:**

LET'S GO!

**Jeffrey, Jade & Winston:**

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya!

**Winston:**

Shake that!

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,

She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot

Booty move weight like she owns the block

Where I drank I gots to know

Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll

Half black half white, domino

Gain the money Oprah Doe!

**Jeffrey:**

Yo!

I'm running through these hoes like Drano

I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo

We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping

On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin

Hey!

**Jade, Jeffrey & Winston:**

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Let's go

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you!

**Winston:**

Shake that!

**Jeffrey:**

Every day I'm shuffling

Shuffling shuffling

**Winston:**

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad

One more shot for us

(Another round)

Please fill up my cup

(Don't mess around)

We just wanna see

(You shake it now)

Now you home with me

(You're naked now)

**Lizzie:**

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound

**Jade:**

Get up get down put your paws up to the sound

Get up get down put your paws up to the sound

Put your paws up to the sound

Put your paws up to the sound

Get up

Get up

Get up

Get up

Get up

Get up

Get up

Get up

Get up

Put your paws up to the sound, to the sound

Put your paws up!

Put your paws up!

Put your paws up!

Put your paws up!

**Jade, Jeffrey & Winston:**

Party rock is in the house tonight

**Lizzie:**

(Put your paws up!)

**Jade, Jeffrey & Winston:**

Everybody just have a good time

**Jade:**

(Put your paws up!)

**Jade, Jeffrey & Winston:**

And we gonna make you lose your mind

**Lizzie:**

(Put your paws up!)

**Jade, Jeffrey & Winston:**

Everybody just have a good good good time

**Jade, Jeffrey & Winston:**

Oh! Oh!

**Jade:**

(Put your paws up)

**Jade, Jeffrey & Winston:**

Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!

Oh! Oh!

**Lizzie:**

(Put your paws up)

**Jade, Jeffrey & Winston:**

Oh! Oh!

**Jade:**

(Put your paws up)

**Winston:**

Shake that!

**Jeffrey:**

Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling

**Lizzie:**

Put your Put your

**Jade:**

Put your Put your

**Jade, Jeffrey & Winston:**

(Yeah Yeah)

**Lizzie:**

Put your Put your

**Jade, Jeffrey & Winston:**

(Whoa!)

**Jade:**

Put your Put your

**Lizzie:**

Put your paws up

**Jade:**

Your paws up

**Jade & Lizzie:**

Put your paws up

**Jeffrey:**

every day I'm shuffling


	3. Earthquake

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hunter's. Night.

Hunter was in his bed staring at Kirby while she brushed her fur.

"Kirby, you are so beautiful." said Hunter.

"So I've been told." said Kirby. "You know Hunter, I've been thinking long on something."

"And what is that?" asked Hunter.

"I wanna have kids." said Kirby.

"Are you sure?" asked Hunter. "I mean, what if we're not as ready as we think we can be?"

"If my cousins can deal with having kids, shouldn't we be able to?" asked Kirby.

"You and I are not the same." said Hunter. "You're not the same as your cousins either. You know that."

"Are you opposing the idea?" asked Kirby.

"I'm not really opposing, I just think we should be cautious." said Hunter.

"I know we can do it." said Kirby.

"If you believe so, we may try." said Hunter.

Kirby then took the flower out of her hair and Hunter took every accessory off, then Kirby crawled into bed with Hunter.

"Are you ready to be my prey?" asked Kirby.

"Absolutely." said Hunter.

Kirby got on Hunter's lap and began kissing him rapidly as she rocked her hips up and down.

"Oh!" Kirby moaned in pleasure as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Oh Hunter!"

"You like that?" Hunter asked, seductively.

"Oh, yes!" Kirby moaned. "Fuck my pussy!"

Hunter then bucked his hips and gave Kirby more pleasure.

"Oh!" Kirby moaned. "Oh, Hunter! Go faster!"

So, Hunter sped up his pace and excited Kirby even more.

"UNNH! UNNH! HUNTER! HUNTER, I THINK I'M GONNA CUM!" Kirby moaned.

So, Kirby released all over Hunter's lap.

"Oh, Kirby!" moaned Hunter.

Hours later.

A faultline near the mountain broke with a loud sound.

Eve's.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lilly.

"What was what?" asked Garth.

Lilly and Garth raced outside the den to see Reba and Janice walking and they see an Earthquake coming their way.

"REBA!" screamed Lilly.

"JANICE!" shouted Garth.

"GET IN OUR DEN!" shouted Lilly.

The two of them ran to the den and Janice made it all the way when the rocks began to crumble. Everyone began sliding down when Reba fell through the Earthquake into lava.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Lilly.

Jade's eyes then turned grey as a pink shield came up around the rest of the rocks.

"REBA!" screamed Lilly.


	4. Volcano & Bookin' To Jasper

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kate and Humphrey were still at the hospital. Humphrey still looked terrible and Kate stroke the fur on his head as he watched TV.

A call came in on Kate's cellphone.

"Hello?" she answered.

In a few minutes, Kate went into shock.

"Oh my god." she said.

"What is it?" Humphrey said weakly.

"Baby, I'll be back!" Kate said in a worried/rushful tone. "Jasper's in danger!"

**Shinedown - Devour**

Kate ran out of the hospital and got in a black 2009 Cadillac Escalade EXT with 4x4 fog lights on the roof and speeded to Jasper Park. She then came to a part in the road that was lower than the rest that she stepped down on the pedal for. It then got stuck.

"Come on, you damn machine!" Kate shouted and put it in another gear.

Finally, it came out, making rocks fall. The quake shifted to her direction and chased her as she continued toward Jasper Park.

Meanwhile, in Jasper Park. Mooch's den.

Dens were falling down and his was on the verge as he held Sweets's paw.

"Please don't let me go!" she cried.

"I'm not going to!" Mooch reassured her. Candy was holding onto the den when the fault exploded and a huge rock hit her in the head, killing her. Her body then fell into the quake, into the lava.

"What the hell?" Mooch said, confused as he saw smoke rise up from the quake.

Gadget and Sheba's helicopter, the other side of the Western territory.

"It's fucking hot in here." said Sheba and got up to see lava real close to the chopper.

Haley then came outside her den and saw them.

"Hurry!" she shouted and they ran.

Just as they were climbing the rocks, the chopper exploded and the bigger blade cut Haley in half while the smaller blade, having been blown in two, cut Gadget in half and impaled Sheba against the den.

Jackie then came outside.

"No..." he cried. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Highway.

Kate continued speeding as it got pitch black. She noticed smoke coming from Jasper Park and ash coming from the sky as she drove. She then turned the windshield wipers and headlights on. She then came to a complete stop when she saw lava on the road, coming out of Jasper Park.

"Oh shit." said Kate as she noticed it. She then noticed the earthquake coming toward her. "Oh shit."

Kate then put it in reverse to try to back track, but the back wheels got stuck in the quake. Lava then began melting the side.

"No." Kate cried, still trying to make the vehicle free. "No. Please, no. God, please help me. I got kids. I don't wanna die today."

The wind began to blow and it got brighter outside. It was golden light. It was brighter outside than it's ever been. Kate heard her father whisper to her, though he was nowhere to be seen. He said:

"Kate. It's alright, my baby girl. We've got you."

The Escalade's back end then seemed to be lifted by itself out of the quake and pushed off the road. The lava didn't spread anymore. It was like a barrier was there.

"I'll be waiting at the stream for you, Kate. Fulfill your duty." Winston's voice whispered. "I love you."

Kate then drove off toward the hospital with the damaged vehicle and the light turned back to dark.

On the way to the hospital.

"I need helicopters out to Jasper Park." said Kate on her cellphone. "A lot of wolves are in danger."


	5. Cavalry

**Chapter 5**

**Cavalry**

* * *

Jasper Park. Eve's den.

Oahu was in labor as she held Tony's paw.

"Oh God, please let this end!" Oahu said in pain. She then screamed.

"Just breathe, hun." Tony said in a rushful tone.

Oahu then began taking fast breaths.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Eve then walked outside where Jade was balancing the rocks.

"I hope this isn't the end of the world." said Jade.

"No, it's just a volcano and earthquakes." said Eve.

Helicopters then landed at each of the dens.

"Cavalry!" Jade said happily.

Aboard a helicopter.

"We need to get to a vet! My wife's having babies!" said Tony.

"Next destination is the vet." The pilot said to the other pilots.

'Hospital'.

Kate pulled in and got out of the damaged Escalade EXT and looked up to a golden sky from where ash and rain were falling from the sky.

"Thank you, dad." she said.

The air turned from cold to warm and her father's ghost appeared in front of her and smiled. It returned to dark and cold as Winston's ghost disappeared.

Kate then walked in to the vet and into Humphrey's room, where he was sleeping.

Meanwhile, outside.

The helicopters were landed. Everyone was outside of the helicopters except Jackie.

"I know how hard it is." said Eve. "I'm sorry."

"I'll just wait outside." said Jackie.

Julianne, Kandy, Hawthorne, Lilly and Garth went to Humphrey's room and Julianne ran straight into Kate's arms.

"I'm glad you are all okay." said Kate. "I was so worried about you."

"Oh mom, it's terrible!" Julianne cried. "Earthquakes and volcanoes..." she cried harder. "Grandma Haley, Uncle Gadget, Aunt Sheba, Candy and Reba are dead."

"No." said Kate.

Oahu was being rushed to a room on a bed.

"Am I gonna die?" Oahu cried. "Please don't let me die!"

Kirby and Hunter sat outside Humphrey's room on benches when she stopped a nurse.

"Hey, is there a way to see if I'm pregnant before pups may be born?" asked Kirby.

"We have pregnancy tests." said the nurse. "Would you like to try one out?"

"I don't have a stick or any dirt." said Kirby.

"No, you don't write anything." said the nurse. "Would you follow me?"

"Yeah." said Kirby. "Baby, you comin'?" she asked Hunter.

"No." said Hunter. "I'm gonna see how Humphrey's doing."

Volcano at the now-lifeless Jasper Park. The volcano made a huge explosion, which made everyone within miles fall down.


	6. Pyroclastic Cloud & Epilogue

**Chapter 6**

* * *

'Hospital'.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jeffrey.

"Volcanic eruption." said a nurse. "We need to get in the basement before the pyroclastic cloud sets in."

"Are you a scientist too?" asked Jade.

"I took Science." said the nurse.

"I can help keep everyone alive in this building." said Jade. "I don't think we have enough time to move."

"Give it your best shot." said the nurse.

Jade then focused her powers and created a shield over the hospital and the parking lot.

Humphrey's room.

Kirby came in to where Hunter was sitting.

"Hunter?" she asked.

"Yeah?" asked Hunter.

"I'm pregnant." said Kirby.

"That's... awesome." said Hunter.

Oahu's room.

"Just breathe, Oahu." said a nurse.

Oahu took breaths.

"Push!" the nurse said.

Oahu then pushed.

"Aaaahhhh!" Oahu cried.

"Push!" the nurse said.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Oahu screamed as she pushed.

She then heard a tiny cry and felt some sort of relief.

"Can I have breaks, doctor?" asked Oahu.

"We can try." said the nurse.

Tony then held his first daughter. She had dark brown fur in contrast to his light brown fur. Her little eyes were silver and was the cutest little pup with the littlest paws he'd ever seen.

"Hi there!" Tony said in a playful tone.

Jeffrey then knocked on the door.

The nurse then came and opened the door and let Jeffrey in.

"Here's your neice, Jeffrey." said Tony.

"You can hold her." said Oahu in pain.

"I thought there were more than one." said Jeffrey.

"The other two haven't been born yet." said Tony.

"Oh." said Jeffrey and Tony let Jeffrey hold the baby pup.

"What's her name?" asked Jeffrey.

"We're naming them all at the same time." said Tony.

"Oh." said Jeffrey.

Later. Humphrey's room.

"One of Oahu's babies have been born." said Jeffrey. "It's a girl."

"Does she have a name yet?" asked Kate.

"No." said Jeffrey.

Within two hours later, all three babies were born. The next baby was black and had one blue eye and one green eye. The other was black with silver eyes. They were all girls.

Oahu's room.

"What's their names?" asked Lizzie.

"Ashley, Phoenix and Llavera." said Oahu.

Within 6 total hours, all the volcano crisis was over. As of late 2016, the wolves live in All-Star Town, California where Humphrey and Jade now go to school. Jade is in her sophomore year and Humphrey is in his freshman year.

* * *

**THE END**

**ALPHA AND OMEGA 3**

* * *

**Kate/Kirby... Hayden Panettiere**

**Humphrey... Justin Long**

**Garth... Chris Carmack**

**Lilly... Christina Ricci**

**Jade... Emma Roberts**

**little Tony... Thomas Dekker**

**Julianne... Amanda Crew**

**Gadget... Phil Morris**

**Sheba... Emily Osment**

**Haley... Marcia Strassman**

**Mooch... Eric Price**

**Sweets... Bitsie Tulloch**

**Jackie... Burt Reynolds**


End file.
